flammèches
by ylg
Summary: ficlets sur la Nation du Feu, genres et ratings variés :: 12ème vignette : Lu Ten et Zuko, presque frères. 13e: Zuko/Mai, coincés. 14e: Ozai face à Ursa. 15e: un condamné. 16e: Zuko, étranger. 17e: Zuko et Iroh, la fin. 18e: Mai, tenir. 19e: nouvelle génération. MàJ, 20e: Zuko et Azula, soeur. 21e: gérer ses problèmes. 22e: Azula vs Mai et Zuko. ::surtout gen, un peu d'het::
1. Mai, sage comme une image

un mini-three-shot pour commencer ; Mai, Ty Lee et Azula - autres à suivre bientôt

note : je ne suis pas familière avec la VF alors si jamais je me plante sur la traduction de certains termes, la façon dont des personnages s'adressent les uns aux autres, ce genre de trucs ; corrigez-moi s'il vous plaît ?

* * *

><p><strong>Titre<strong> : Nous ne sommes pas des poupées (1/3)  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg  
><strong>Base<strong> : Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
><strong>Personnage<strong> : Mai  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : PG / K-plus  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon

**Thèmes** : « poupée de porcelaine » et contrainte accessoire « conflit » pour 31 jours (18 avril '10)  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 200

oOo

Mai était un fleuron de la jeunesse de la Nation du Feu. Sans être de sang royal, elle était tout de même noble, née dans une famille de très haut rang proche du pouvoir.

La chance lui a donné l'apparence physique qui convenait : une peau claire, très claire, capable de résister au soleil sans brûler, contrairement à celle des paysans ou des barbares ; des yeux clairs, très clairs encore, d'un feu presque trop pâle en regard de l'or souvent rencontré dans la noblesse, mais ô combien délicat ; des cheveux du noir le plus profond, pas juste brun sombre.

Et sa mère avait veillé à ce que son éducation soit parfaite – et sa personnalité sans défaut. Qu'elle soit obéissante, conciliante, ne recherche jamais, jamais les conflits. Le rôle de son père étant d'éviter qu'ils n'éclatent sous sa juridiction… Qu'elle soit sage.

Son comportement est devenu celui que l'on s'attend à la regarder : une poupée de porcelaine docile, une jeune fille rangée. Rien ne transparaît de ses conflits intérieurs, de ses véritables sentiments qui couvent profond, très profond ; le feu intérieur propre à sa Nation enfoui sous la cendre.


	2. Ty Lee, interchangeables

**Titre** : Nous ne sommes pas des poupées (2/3)  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg  
><strong>Base<strong> : Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
><strong>Personnages<strong> : Ty Lee et ses sœurs  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : PG / K-plus  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon

**Notes** : je ne sais pas si dans la VF que Ty Lee et ses sœurs sont décrites comme des septuplées identiques ou pas, mais le fandom anglophone donne l'air d'être persuadé que si et je fais avec.

**Thèmes** : « poupée de porcelaine » et contrainte accessoire « conflit » pour 31 jours (18 avril '10)  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 250

oOo

Elles sont sept sœurs nées d'un miracle, absolument identiques. Leur père les sur-protège, ses chères petites. Rien de mal ne doit jamais leur arriver, à ses petits trésors. Il aurait été heureux avec une fille, ou deux, et le destin l'a béni de sept. Avec leur mère, il possède huit bonheurs parfaits !

Il les habille de couleurs douces, avec des riens de différence pour toujours savoir qui est qui. (Et ça n'est pas toujours suffisant. Combien de fois un prénom a été prononcé à la place d'un autre !)

Il les garde toujours ensemble : des sœurs s'aiment et doivent rester proches. L'on dit par ailleurs que des jumelles encore plus que n'importe quelles sœurs, alors que devrait-il en être de sept ? L'une ne va pas sans les six autres. Ça n'est pas parce qu'elles sont plus nombreuses que la plupart des autres fratries qu'il ne serait pas l'homme le plus malheureux au monde s'il venait à en perdre une : les autres « restantes » ne la remplaceraient pas.

Il ne se rend pas compte de l'espace dont chacune a besoin, des différences plus profondes qu'elles connaissent et voudraient pour certaines cultiver.

À trop vouloir les chérir toutes les sept ensemble, il étouffe leur besoin d'individualité. Comme Ty Lee le dira plus tard, il a fait d'elle une série de poupées assorties… et contrairement à ce qu'il disait lui-même, peut-être non remplaçables mais tout de même interchangeables.


	3. Azula, des jeux de fillette

prochaine ficlet à venir : probablement encore sur Azula ; ensuite, je ne sais pas, on verra bien !

* * *

><p><strong>Titre<strong> : Nous ne sommes pas des poupées (3/3)  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg  
><strong>Base<strong> : Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
><strong>Personnage<strong> : petite Azula  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : PG / K-plus  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon

**Avertissement **: la partie consacrée à Azula m'a l'air assez flippante  
><strong>Note<strong> : la poupée, dans la série, donnait peut-être plutôt l'air d'être en bois mais je trouve ça illogique ; Royaume de la Terre, cadeau précieux ? pour moi ça devrait être de la porcelaine...

**Thèmes** : « poupée de porcelaine » et contrainte accessoire « conflit » pour 31 jours (18 avril '10)  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 300

oOo

Le paquet vient du champ de bataille et a traversé la moitié du monde pour arriver au palais. Dedans, une poupée de terre cuite fine, jolie et fragile. Si la jeune princesse veut jouer avec il faudra qu'elle soit très, très prudente, mais mieux vaut la garder comme simple décoration pour sa chambre.

En voilà une drôle d'idée, vraiment ! Azula reçoit le présent comme un affront. Quelque chose de volontairement inutile ! Puisque l'Oncle est parti à la guerre, pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas envoyé les armes d'un ennemi tué ou bien un set de petits soldats sur lesquels répéter ses propres stratégies ? Quand il reviendra, ça se paiera, se dit-elle du haut de sa rancune d'enfant.

En attendant, pour bien montrer à tout le monde qu'elle comprend de quoi il retourne ici comme là-bas, elle s'exerce à brûler la captive ennemie que le grand général lui envoie là. Ben quoi, si la Nation du Feu est tellement meilleure que le Royaume de la Terre, elle ne va pas la faire entrer telle quelle chez elle. Ils vont voir comment elle traite les vaincus !

...Mais hélas, en plus, constate-t-elle, cette fichue terre déjà cuite ne brûle pas. (C'est qu'elle a déjà été passée au feu, et que l'épreuve, au lieu de la tuer, l'a rendue plus belle et plus forte. Si Iroh lui avait remis la poupée en mains propres, il aurait sans doute fait ainsi la leçon à sa nièce.)

En attendant, elle trouve ce qu'il reste d'inflammable dans la poupée : les cheveux et les habits de soie fine. Il sera toujours temps de prétendre que c'était un accident s'il revient un jour et demande si le cadeau lui a plu...


	4. Azula, enfant unique

**Titre** : devenir enfant unique !  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg  
><strong>Base<strong> : Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
><strong>Personnage<strong> : Azula  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : PG-13 / T  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Bryke

**Prompt** : « La voie du sabre est la sienne ; il aime combattre, [il] aimera tuer. »  
>d'après Azalée Calypso sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (16-26 juillet '10)<p>

**Avertissement** : hello CrAZula!**  
>ContinuitéSpoil** éventuel : saison 3 - fin de série  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 100

oOo

Elle aimera tuer Zuko de ses mains, se dit Azula en se mettant en chasse. Père a enfin donné l'ordre de l'éliminer définitivement et elle se fait une joie de s'en charger elle-même : elle accomplira ainsi son destin.

Aujourd'hui qu'elle est seule face à ce tournant, elle se dit qu'elle a toujours su que cela devrait finir ainsi. Il n'était qu'un mauvais brouillon avant la perfection qu'elle représente, et malgré tout lorsqu'ils étaient enfants il gagnait la préférence de Mère et de Mai et… il est grand temps qu'elle prenne sa place !  
>Comme Père a montré l'exemple autrefois…<p> 


	5. LuTen et Zuko vs Azula, jeux

on va espérer que la prochaine sera meilleure... et ça ne devrait pas être bien compliqué, de faire mieux que ça, en fait.

* * *

><p><strong>Titre<strong> : des jeux de garçon  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg  
><strong>Base<strong> : Avatar: the last air-bender  
><strong>Personnages <strong>: Lu Ten, Zuko, Azula  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : G / K  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Michael Dante DiMartino et Bryan Konietzko

**Prompt** : à l'occasion de mon fandomversaire (janvier/février '10)  
>à l'origine Nelja voulait « du gen sur Zuko, Azula, Mai et Ty Lee qui font des bêtises quand ils sont enfants » sauf que je n'arrive pas à écrire les petites filles – pour ça que j'ai mis si longtemps à oser le reposter, je n'en suis pas contente.<p>

**Nombre de mots** : 170

oOo

Un souvenir de vacances sur Ember Island… Lu Ten, entrant juste dans l'adolescence, et Zuko, encore un petit garçon, qui apprend à devenir aventureux quels jeux s'inventaient-ils ?

Bâtir juste des châteaux de sable, ça devient vite lassant. Que trouver de plus excitant ? un grand trou caché, pour faire peur à Azula ! parce qu'Azula est une fille ! Un grand, grand trou (à l'échelle des enfants), une trappe couverte de sable dessus, et puis des algues au fond !

Et ça marche !

Ça marche si bien qu'Azula hurle, assez fort évidemment pour alerter les parents.

« Mais enfin les garçons, à quoi pensiez-vous ? »

Ça a marché mais maintenant, ils se font gronder…

D'accord, ils reconnaissent que leur brillante idée était une erreur, mais sur le moment ça semblait tellement amusant...

« Amusant pour qui ? Avez-vous pensé à ce qu'elle a ressenti ? »

Maintenant qu'ils y réfléchissent... c'est pour se dire qu'_elle_ ferait peut-être pire. Elle leur montrera à quel point plus tard, d'ailleurs.


	6. Iroh, Ozai, Zuko, miséricorde

**Titre : **plaies du corps, plaies du cœur - 1/2  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
><strong>Personnages : <strong>Iroh, Ozai, Zuko  
><strong>Genre : <strong>cruel  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>PG-13 / T  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété de Bryke, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes : **"salle de soin" et contrainte accessoire "argumentation" d'après 31 jours (15 mars '10) - plus "argumentation" que le reste, d'ailleurs  
><strong>Avertissements : <strong>back-story de Zuko ; gore  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>200

oOo

L'ancien Prince héritier, usurpé son rang, a pourtant accepté sans protester sa nouvelle place. S'opposer à son frère, à quoi bon désormais ? Non, Iroh n'a pas cherché à disputer le trône à Ozai et a simplement pris une retraite méritée après sa triste carrière militaire.  
>Ça ne l'empêche toutefois pas de se dresser contre lui quand vraiment, le nouveau Seigneur du Feu se comporte de manière injuste :<p>

« Laisse soigner cet enfant, Ozai, tu en as fait assez, ne le persécute pas plus.  
>- Persécuter ?<br>- La leçon est apprise, mais si tu le fais mourir, tout cela sera perdu. Veux-tu être celui qui a laissé mourir son fils ? Exprès ?  
>- Veux-tu que je te retourne le compliment ? »<p>

Touché au cœur par l'évocation de Lu-Ten, Iroh est réduit au silence ; dans le temps qu'il lui faut pour se ressaisir, Ozai a déjà préparé sa contre-attaque :

« C'est ta faute s'il en est là. Qui l'a introduit là où n'était pas sa place, qui l'a poussé à se croire en droit de prendre la parole quand il n'était pas le bienvenu ? rappelle-t-il.  
>« Fais-le soigner toi si tu y tiens ; c'est ta propre responsabilité maintenant. Moi, je m'en lave les mains. »<p> 


	7. Zuko et Iroh, blessures

deux ficlets qui faisaient partie du même projet à l'origine, finalement re-séparées elles aussi ; elles n'étaient pas spécialement plus cohérentes collées l'une à l'autre ?

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : <strong>plaies du corps, plaies du cœur - 2/2  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
><strong>Personnage : <strong>Zuko  
><strong>Genre : <strong>cruel  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>PG-13 / T  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété de Bryke, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes : **"salle de soin" et contrainte accessoire "argumentation" d'après 31 jours (15 mars '10) - plutôt "salle de soin"  
><strong>Avertissements : <strong>back-story de Zuko ; gore  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>250

oOo

Zuko se souvient des mains sur ses épaules pour le maintenir en place pendant les soins, d'un bol placé de force entre ses mains crispées pour qu'il ait quelque chose à tenir, sur quoi transférer sa douleur, et au cas où la douleur justement le rendrait malade ; et pas grand' chose d'autre. Où était-il, qui a pris soin de lui, il ne sait et ne s'en souciait guère sur le moment, ni maintenant d'ailleurs.

Sa propre chambre, une autre, l'office d'un médecin, simplement le bord de l'arène ? Le médecin du palais, un autre de moindre importance, un simple soldat avec l'habitude des accidents de maîtrise du feu et des brûlures, un serviteur fidèle faisant de son mieux ?  
>Il avait un œil fichu, la paupière brûlée, et l'autre tenu fermé par la douleur ; de même une oreille arrachée et l'autre emplie de bourdonnements. Même s'il avait physiquement pu, il n'aurait pas trouvé loisir de s'intéresser à son entourage, bloqué mentalement sur ce qui venait d'arriver et à passer et repasser les événements, incapable de penser quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas son père, la honte et la douleur.<p>

Ça lui a évité de voir les instruments, d'entendre les commentaires – désinfecter, débrider, qu'en sait-il encore, savoir s'il allait perdre la vue ou l'ouïe ou les deux... - Il ne pouvait que repenser à son père, aux paroles impensables prononcées, à l'irréparable. Quelqu'un prenait soin de la blessure imprimée sur son visage, mais qui pourrait soigner celle gravée dans son cœur ?


	8. Zuko, dans le tourbillon de feu

**Titre **: au cœur du tourbillon  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg  
><strong>Fandom <strong>: Avatar The Last Airbender  
><strong>Personnage<strong> : Zuko  
><strong>Rating <strong>: G / K  
><strong>Disclaimer <strong>: Bryke

**Thèmes **: fandom = _Avatar le dernier maître de l'air_ pour 31 jours (22 août '11),  
>défi #117, « Tourbillon » pour <span>mf 100 mots<span> (quinzaine du 11 août '11)

**Warnings ** éventuels : saison 3, _The firebending masters_  
>100 mots<p>

oOo

Au cœur du tourbillon de feu, Zuko voit tournoyer autour de lui toutes les couleurs de la vie, dans une chaleur qui sauve au lieu de détruire.  
>Le feu vient du souffle, il le sait depuis toujours, mais y découvre aujourd'hui un nouveau sens : c'est peut-être pour cela, caché par le destin, qu'il a désespérément eu besoin depuis toutes ces années de trouver ce maître de l'air ?<br>Et ce feu tourne et tourne au rythme de son cœur. Quelque chose de démentiel qui n'est que beauté au lieu de destruction…  
>Il réalise quel autre chemin est possible, celui de la sérénité.<p> 


	9. Zuko, Azula, responsable

**Titre **: responsable de ses liens  
><strong>Auteur <strong>: ylg  
><strong>Base <strong>: Avatar the last air-bender  
><strong>Personnage <strong>: Zuko  
><strong>Gradation <strong>: PG / K-plus  
><strong>Disclaimer <strong>: Bryke

**Prompts ** : pour un mème d'écriture participative : je demande aux gens de me citer quatre fandoms et pour chaque, j'écris une ficlet sur mon personnage préféré (été '11),  
><em>Avatar<em> proposé par Heera Ookami ;

co-écrite pour le défi #115, « Frère » sur mf 100 mots (28 juillet '11)

**Avertissements **: post série  
><strong>Nombre de mots <strong>: 100

oOo

Quand ils étaient jeunes enfants, Azula semblait contente d'avoir un grand frère auquel se mesurer et contre qui gagner. Plus tard, elle aurait plutôt souhaité être fille unique. Zuko le sait : elle ne lui a jamais pardonné de ne pas être mort.  
>Elle ne sera plus jamais sa sœur.<p>

Mais le temps qu'il a passé avec Aang et ses amis lui a appris une chose : lui n'abandonnera plus jamais ce qui lui reste de famille, celle que le destin lui a donnée et celle qu'il a choisie. Quoi qu'il advienne, il restera toujours son frère.


	10. Azula, sa place

**Titre** : la place qui lui revient de droit  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg  
><strong>Base<strong> : Avatar the Last Air-bender  
><strong>Personnage<strong> : Azula  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : PG~ / K-max  
><strong>Légalité<strong> : Bryke & Nick

**Prompt** : « Par contre, le tube rempli de produits hautement réactifs que Tess avait lâché depuis l'étage d'au dessus, lui, le fit à sa place. »  
>d'après Little Linor sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)<p>

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Sa place à la tête de leur Nation, Azula la revendique comme un dû naturel. La lignée de ses ancêtres s'est établie parce qu'ils étaient les plus forts parmi leurs pairs, et elle, de la dernière génération en date, est sans conteste la meilleure.

Il faut être fort, il faut être doué, il faut être vicieux pour gouverner. Imaginer le pire de ses ennemis comme des alliés pour pouvoir tout prévoir et les contrer. Que ça arrive ou pas. Tout le monde loue Azula comme un prodige depuis toujours, et sur la force et la rouerie, elle s'y entend.


	11. Zuko, Iroh, derniers rites

**Titre : **Des honneurs à rendre  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Base : <strong>Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
><strong>Personnages : <strong>Zuko, Iroh, le Royaume de la Terre  
><strong>Genre : <strong>drame  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>PG / K-plus  
><strong>Légalité : <strong>propriété de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko et Nickelodeon ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thèmes : **« enterrement » + contrainte accessoire « argument » pour 31 jours (10 mars '10)  
><strong>Avertissement : <strong>mort d'un perso  
><strong>Notes :<strong> on m'a fait remarquer que l'absence de testament est peu plausible, mais je pense pouvoir expliquer le reste des dissensions ?  
><strong>ContinuitéSpoil éventuel : **post-series (spéculatif) ; probablement incompatible avec _Korra_ ?  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>250

oOo

Au moment où la guerre s'est finie, tous espéraient que désormais tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes nouveaux, sans vouloir penser aux difficultés qui parsèmeraient la reconstruction.  
>Parmi tous les écueils dans les relations entre les nations, celui auquel Zuko s'attendait le moins concernait son oncle. Plus exactement, la disparition subite de son oncle.<p>

La nouvelle qui lui parvint dans les plus brefs délais par faucon messager ne lui laissait pas pour autant assez de temps pour tenter de nier : mais mon oncle n'était pas si vieux, et il était en bonne santé, en pleine forme ! ni pour se lamenter. Il y avait une décision en suspens qui n'attendrait pas longtemps son bon-vouloir.

- Iroh était membre de la famille royale de la Nation du Feu et devrait être incinéré selon les rites de son pays et son rang de naissance.  
>- Iroh a rejeté cette appartenance quand son frère a usurpé le trône et qu'il n'a rien fait pour le récupérer ; de plus il aimait profondément Ba Sing Se depuis longtemps et l'a choisie comme nouvelle patrie pour y finir ses jours. Il sera enterré comme citoyen du Royaume de la Terre honoré, aux côtés de son fils, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. L'on ne peut pas décemment pas transporter un cadavre sur une si longue distance. Si vous voulez procéder à une crémation il faudra <em>vous<em> déplacer au plus vite, mais des Maîtres du Feu ne sont toujours pas franchement les bienvenus par ici...


	12. Lu Ten et Zuko, comme un frère

**Titre : **Comme un frère  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg/malurette  
><strong>Base : <strong>Avatar: The Last Air-bender  
><strong>Personnages : <strong>Lu Ten, petit Zuko  
><strong>Genre : <strong>gen  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>G / K  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété de Bryke

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : pré série  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>200

oOo

Son grand cousin Lu Ten était le seul qui prenait Zuko au sérieux, comme un camarade malgré leur différence d'âge, et non comme juste un enfant. Du temps où Azula était à peine plus qu'un bébé avec qui on ne pouvait pas jouer, Zuko était tout juste assez grand pour le suivre et Lu Ten lui-même encore assez jeune pour avoir envie de s'occuper de son petit cousin. Et pour le suivre, il le suivait partout, en adoration, quels que soient les jeux proposés.

(Ça avait d'ailleurs valu à Lu Ten d'être tancé par Iroh :  
>- Attention, enfin, il est encore petit, ne lui en demande pas trop, protège-le.<br>- Mais non, Papa, il est costaud, hein Zu' ?  
>- Oh oui !)<p>

Ça a commencé tôt et duré quelques années.

Puis cette complicité s'est évanouie quand Lu Ten est devenu adulte, qu'il n'a plus eu le temps de jouer avec des enfants mais qu'il lui a fallu aller faire la guerre sérieusement, et qu'en plus Azula devenue plus grande s'est mise à s'accrocher à Zuko et à demander beaucoup, beaucoup plus d'attention.

Mais il reste à Zuko des souvenirs de cette époque impérissables et une admiration sans bornes pour Lu Ten.


	13. ZukoMai, bande de dorks

**Titre : **Coincés  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg/malurette  
><strong>Base : <strong>Avatar: The Last Air-bender  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple : **Zuko/Mai ; Azula, Ty Lee  
><strong>Genre : <strong>dork?  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>PG / K-plus  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Mai et Zuko sont des coincés des émotions. Ty Lee trouve ça mignon, leur empotement. Azula s'en rit.

Ils ont l'air de suivre un manuel, de détester ce qu'ils sont censés faire ensemble par convention parce qu'ils veulent être ensemble, mais sans savoir que faire hors des conventions, et trop timorés pour improviser. En tout cas, ils sont toujours l'un sur l'autre. Pas à balader leurs mains, mais à se toucher quand même.  
>En tirent-ils vraiment plaisir ? Peut-être bien, mais ils ne veulent pas le montrer – et quand bien même le voudraient-ils, le sauraient-ils ?<p> 


	14. Ozai et Ursa, dilemme

**Titre : **Plus de nouveaux problèmes qu'une solution simple  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg/malurette  
><strong>Base : <strong>Avatar: The Last Air-bender  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple : **Ozai & Ursa ; Azulon  
><strong>Genre : <strong>gen-ish  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>PG / K-plus  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété de Bryke

**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **pré série principale ; je n'ai ni lu les comics annexes ni vu _Korra_ et je n'y tiens pas  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>200

oOo

Ozai devrait être reconnaissant envers Ursa : grâce à elle il a le trône pour de bon, et dès à présent au lieu d'avoir à attendre des années. Et il a toujours ses deux enfants quand il pensait se séparer de l'un d'eux sans trop de remords. C'est toujours bon d'avoir un plan de secours, n'est-ce pas ? C'était un des arguments présentés à son père.

Malheureusement la célébrer pour son geste c'est se trahir, reconnaître qu'il tolère de bon gré le meurtre de son propre père au lieu de la condamner pour lèse-majesté. La vraie fin d'Azulon, il doit impérativement la cacher.

L'accuser ouvertement et la punir au vu et au su de tous c'est prendre le risque que l'on soupçonne leur collusion et il n'en est pas question. Et la honte d'exposer sa propre femme comme traîtresse !  
>Et puis, il ne veut pas avoir la faire tuer. Elle reste sa femme. Elle lui appartient. Il l'aime. Et... il en a peur, maintenant.<br>Peut-il l'emprisonner, la garder cachée au monde ?


	15. un condamné à mort

**Titre** : la purification par le feu  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg/malurette  
><strong>Base<strong> : Avatar the Last Airbender  
><strong>Personnages<strong> : un condamné et un bourreau de la Nation du Feu  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : PG-13 / T  
><strong>Légalité<strong> : Bryke & Nick

**Prompt** : « J'arrêterais quand tout mon être aura brûlé, entièrement. »  
>d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai '13 chez Drakys)<p>

**Avertissement** : glauque  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 100

oOo

- Quand tout mon être aura brûlé, entièrement, je serai purifié de mes fautes, récite le condamné.

Ça serait plus facile s'il y croyait vraiment. À défaut, on lui a promis une exécution sans souffrance s'il se prêtait au rituel avec dignité, contre des tortures prolongées s'il ne coopérait pas. Il n'a plus assez de flamme en lui pour refuser.

Il gravit les marches de son bûcher funéraire de ce qui semble être son propre accord et attend que le Maître du feu fasse son office.


	16. Zuko, comme un étranger

**Titre** : _you can't go home again_  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg/malurette  
><strong>Base<strong> : Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
><strong>Personnage<strong> : Zuko  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : PG / K-plus  
><strong>Légalité<strong> : Bryke, Dreamworks, Nick

**Prompt** : « River s'adresse à lui comme à un étranger. »  
>d'après Koklico pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 au 25 juin '13 chez Drakys)<p>

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : saison 3  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 100

oOo

Un étranger dans son propre pays, c'est ainsi que se sent Zuko de retour d'exil. L'_exil_ l'emporte sur le _retour_. Il n'est plus exactement _chez lui_ : son séjour _ailleurs_ l'a transformé en quelqu'un d'autre.

Le statut de banni même levé déteint sur à ses souvenirs, le déguisement de paria de la Terre semble toujours caché sous ses vêtements princiers retrouvés. Il n'a jamais eu le sentiment de trahir sa patrie, mais il a bel et bien été forcé de la renier, une fois, pour survivre et espérer y revenir plus tard... et il le ressent avec une acuité nouvelle.


	17. Zuko et Iroh, une fin prochaine

**Titre** : la fin prochaine  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg/malurette  
><strong>Base<strong> : Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
><strong>Personnages<strong> : Zuko, Iroh  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : PG / K-plus  
><strong>Légalité<strong> : Bryke, Dreamworks, Nick

**Prompt** : « Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un ex resurgissait dans votre vie comme petit-ami de votre père. »  
>d'après Benebu pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 au 25 juin '13 chez Drakys)<br>**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post série**  
><strong>**Avertissement** : mort de perso  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 100

oOo

- Votre père vous réclame, transmet un émissaire de la Terre, simple et grave.

Le cœur de Zuko bondit. Pouruqoi Ozai... et puis non. Du temps de sa splendeur, Ozai était « le Seigneur du Feu » même pour sa famille ; même pour son fils : « seigneur et maître » mais pas « père ». Et quel lien avec la Terre ?

L'Oncle Iroh est parti refaire... _finir_ sa vie à Ba-Sing-Se et son entourage, là-bas, considère son neveu bien-aimé comme filleul, comme second fils. Le fils légitime étant lui-même mort depuis longtemps, la présence de l'adoptif n'en devient que plus urgente.


	18. Mai, en bourgeon

**Titre : **En attendant d'éclore  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg/malurette  
><strong>Base : <strong>Avatar: the Last Air-bender  
><strong>Personnage : <strong>Mai  
><strong>Genre : <strong>gen  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>G / K  
><strong>Légalité : <strong>propriété de Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino et Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thèmes : **« silence ! » + contrainte accessoire « fleur » pour 31 jours (1er mai '14)  
><strong>Prompt : <strong>May Day  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>125

oOo

Mai fut une enfant sage. Bien forcée : éduquée en ce sens pour la rendre obéissante. Elle sait ne pas faire de bruit, se tenir immobile, supporter sans se plaindre ni bouger les réceptions les plus longues et les plus solennelles, ne pas parler sans qu'on l'y invite… et trop souvent on ne l'y invite pas car on l'oublie purement et simplement qu'elle se tient là, comme un objet décoratif charmant. Le cycle est bouclé : elle se fait tellement discrète qu'on ne la remarque plus.

Elle garde tout en dedans, comme un bourgeon à coque épaisse qui aura le plus grand mal à se fendiller. Elle attend, paisiblement, d'exploser un jour, de fleurir d'un coup et de tout libérer de ses ressources intérieures cachées.


	19. des petits apprentis maîtres du feu

**Titre** : faut bien qu'ils apprennent...  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg/malurette  
><strong>Base<strong> : Avatar: the Last Airbender  
><strong>Personnages<strong> : papa!Sokka, le gAang, des OCs  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : G / K  
><strong>Légalité<strong> : Bryke & Nick

**Prompt** : « Ils vont finir par mettre le feu à quelque chose... » »  
>d'après Modocanis sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai '14)<br>**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : future fic, probablement pas compatible avec _Korra_  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 100

oOo

- Ils vont finir par mettre le feu à quelque chose, marmonne Sokka en voyant le rejeton de Zuko apprendre avec le vieil Oncle Iroh à tirer des feux d'artifices dans le jardin.

- C'est tout le principe de la Maîtrise du Feu, fait remarquer Suki, pince-sans-rire.

- Je veux dire, mettre le feu à quelque chose d'important, par accident, et on sera bien embêtés ensuite ! riposte-t-il.

Il faut toujours que sa femme ait raison…  
>Évidemment, même si c'était le cas, Iroh saurait étouffer les flammes, Aang les souffler, Katara les noyer... bien avant qu'elles ne touchent les enfants. Mais quand même !<p> 


	20. Zuko, Azula, petite soeur

**Titre : **Fratrie  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg/malurette  
><strong>Base : <strong>Avatar: The Last Air-bender  
><strong>Personnages : <strong>Ursa, petit Zuko & bébé Azula  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>G / K  
><strong>Légalité : <strong>propriété de Bryke, etc

**Prompt : **sœur  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>100

oOo

« C'est ta petite sœur donc tu dois être gentil, patient et protecteur envers elle ; tu dois la guider dans la vie, être un modèle pour elle. Vous êtes du même sang donc tu dois l'aimer. »

Ça a l'air simple quand Ursa le dit, mais les sentiments ne se commandent pas !

La petite sœur ne parle pas, ne marche pas, ne fait rien d'intéressant. Elle gargouille, pleure, accapare sa mère.

…Et quand enfin elle se met à marcher, à parler, à courir, au lieu d'une compagne de jeux qu'il commence effectivement à aimer… elle se révèle très vite une dangereuse rivale !


	21. Ozai, Azula, Zuko, bannir ou affronter

**Titre : **Affronter ses problèmes  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg/malurette  
><strong>Base : <strong>Avatar: The Last Air-bender  
><strong>Personnages : <strong>Ozai, Zuko, Azula  
><strong>Genre : <strong>gen/drama  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>PG / K-plus  
><strong>Légalité : <strong>propriété de Bryke, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thèmes : **"bannir" + "racheter", d'après 31 jours il y a... oh, au moins !  
><strong>ContinuitéSpoil éventuel : **jusqu'à la toute fin de la série pour le 2ème  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>140 + 100

oOo

Ozai aurait voulu pouvoir tuer Zuko ; en un duel officiel, personne n'aurait rien pu dire. Le jeune prince imbécile qui s'est rebellé contre son seigneur et en punition a dû le combattre et perdre, contre le souverain juste forcé de moucher l'impudent, selon les lois de la nation, sans privilégier les liens du sang... et voilà. Il n'y aurait eu ni plainte ni blâme.  
>Mais non content d'être un petit impertinent, ce lâche s'est ensuite rétracté et a fait tellement honte à son père en refusant le combat – suppliant à genoux et en larmes ! Quel homme s'abaisserait ainsi ?<br>Ozai piégé par ce retournement devra se contenter de le jeter hors de sa vue. Le comble dans cette affaire, c'est qu'il se voit ainsi forcé de faire preuve de magnanimité, en lui offrant même une chance de se racheter !

o

Bannir le monde au lieu d'avoir recours à d'autres solutions (procès équitable, emprisonnement, mise à mort ?) c'est de famille dirait-on.  
>Ozai s'est ainsi débarrassé de sa femme quand il a craint qu'elle ne devienne hors de contrôle. De son fils ensuite quand il a décidé que le garçon l'avait irrémédiablement déçu.<br>À sa fille trop ambitieuse il a offert une position creuse.  
>Durant son si court règne justement, Azula a fait subir ce sort à tous les problèmes qu'elle rencontrait plutôt que de les regarder en face.<p>

Zuko se jure qu'il ne commettra pas la même erreur. Les problèmes, il les affrontera. Le Seigneur du Feu déchu, il le fera garder étroitement. Sa malheureuse sœur, il espère pouvoir la faire soigner. Quant à tous les exilés durant les années, voire les décennies précédentes, il est prêt à les laisser revenir – sans conditions. Une deuxième chance pour tout le monde…


	22. Azula, Mai, Zuko, jalousie

**itre : **Une émotion  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg/malurette  
><strong>Base : <strong>Avatar: The Last Air-bender  
><strong>PersonnagesCouples : **Azula, Mai(/Zuko)  
><strong>Genre : <strong>drama  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>PG / K-plus  
><strong>Légalité : <strong>propriété de Bryke & Nick, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Continuité : **avant que Zuko soit exilé  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>240

oOo

Contrairement à ce qu'on imagine Azula ne s'amuse pas à torturer son entourage gratuitement. Faire pleurer Ty Lee ça n'est pas si drôle et Mai réagit si peu… Zuko au moins est rigolo à asticoter mais de ça aussi il arrive qu'elle se lasse et se cherche un défi plus pimenté à relever.  
>Mai semble ne rien ressentir, mais rien ne dit qu'en-dedans elle ne bout pas ; elle est juste très bonne à le cacher. Mais ça serait une erreur stratégique que de vouloir à tout prix lui tirer une émotion. Il faut faire cela subtilement…<p>

Mai réagit seulement quand Zuko est impliqué. Azula était la première à avoir repéré Mai, son calme, son goût pour la précision. Elle l'a ramenée dans ses quartiers au palais pour jouer comme elle l'a fait avec Ty Lee, et là, elle a rencontré Zuko et a décidé qu'elle aimait ce gros maladroit pleurnichard bon à rien. Que Ty Lee le trouve mignon, passe encore, mais Mai ? Azula est déçue par son manque de jugement d'abord… puis amusée.

Elle va vouloir les torturer un petit peu pour se venger de la déconvenue, mais discrètement. De manière pas purement méchante, juste pour jouer. Promis. Et sous l'alibi d'embêter son cher frère comme une adorable petite sœur pétillante le fait si bien. Ça n'est pas sa faute à elle si par hasard, ça tombe sur une de ses amies en plus !


End file.
